<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally, golly what a day by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164594">Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally, golly what a day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau'>yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue-Only, Disney References, Jukebox Prompt, M/M, Prompt Fill, trolling as a love language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Who do you think the hottest Disney Princess is?”</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally, golly what a day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_to_sail/gifts">ships_to_sail</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Y’all know I can’t resist a prompt, but that’s especially true when the prompt is “David and Patrick argue over the hottest Disney prince and sexiest Disney princess”. As always with Jukebox prompts it’s unedited, barely reread, and written on my phone, so apologies for what I’m sure is a multitude of errors.</p><p>Title is from... well, you know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mm, Megara could get it.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, what?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Did you just say a Disney princess could <em>get it</em>?”</p><p>“Yes? Are you seriously trying to say you <em>don’t </em>think she’s hot?”</p><p>“Yes! Yes, I am saying that!”</p><p>“Ugh, you just don’t understand because you’re gay.”</p><p>“No, I don’t understand because she’s animated, David. Not many people are attracted to animated characters.”</p><p>“Okay, that’s a bald-faced lie. Everyone had a fox Robin Hood and/or Maid Marian phase. Everyone.”</p><p>“...Huh.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“No, nothing. Just seeing my childhood obsession with that film in a new light.”</p><p>“So, go on then.”</p><p>“Go on what?”</p><p>“Who do you think the hottest Disney princess is?”</p><p>“Didn’t we just establish that I’m gay?”</p><p>“Mm, I think we established that a long time ago, honey. But fine, if it makes it easier for you, I will accept hottest Disney prince.”</p><p>“Hmm. Well, some of the classic ones don’t really have much of a personality...”</p><p>“Sure, sure. That’s obviously important.”</p><p>“Oh, wait, I know. The Princess and the Frog guy.”</p><p>“Prince Naveen?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s it. Him.”</p><p>“Mm. Okay.”</p><p>“What? You don’t get to judge me for that, not when you—”</p><p>“Oh, I’m not judging. I just think it’s interesting.”</p><p>“...What’s interesting?”</p><p>“That you’re hot for the rich playboy who loses his money and falls in love with a driven, business-minded person who teaches him the value of hard work? I’m just saying.”</p><p>“Seriously, David?”</p><p>“I’m <em>just saying</em>.”</p><p>“Hmm. You know, I bet Naveen makes it to the restaurant before 10am.”</p><p>“Mmkay, thanks so much for playing.”</p><p>“Aww, are you jealous?”</p><p>“Shhh, the movie’s on.”</p><p>“Can we watch Princess and the Frog next?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Hmm, how about a compromise. Robin Hood?”</p><p>“...I could work with that.”</p><p>“So. Which phase did you have, David?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Was it Robin Hood or Maid Marian?”</p><p>“Both, obviously. And also the rooster?”</p><p>“Ah. So you were hot for the musician then.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’m <em>just saying</em>.”</p><p>“...Stop it.”</p><p>“Never.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on <a href="http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>